fairytailfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster - jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail i Drużyny Natsu. Wygląd Gray jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma rozczochrane, czarne włosy, ma również ciemne oczy. Podobnie jak Lucy, nie ma stałego zestawu ubioru (o ile JAKIŚ na sobie MA ), a najczęściej widywanym elementem jego garderoby są bokserki i jego wisior, przedstawiający miecz. Znak gildii nosi zlokalizowany pod obojczykiem z prawej strony i jest granatowy. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Gray w bieliźnie... Znowu... Gray jest bardzo "wyluzowanym" osobnikiem, bardzo mało rzeczy wytrąca go z równowagi, jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Natsu, a także gdy zagrożone jest życie kogokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, dla których nie waha się poświecić życia. thumb|left|142px|Gray VS Natsu ... Znowu ? Z towarzyszami z drużyny łączą go różne relacje. Z Natsu, coś na kształt przyjacielskiej rywalizacji, objawiającej się wieczną gotowością do walki i wszczynania bitew na śmierć i życie z naprawdę błahych powodów. Według Lucy, jest to związane z faktem, że jest magiem lodu, a Natsu ognia. Erza dla Greya jest niczym siostra, trudna, straszna i okrutna, ale wiele razy udowodnił, że jest dla niej w stanie zrobić bardzo wiele. Największym jednak "uzależnieniem" Gray'a jest jego tendencja do utraty ubrań. Zazwyczaj częściej ich nie ma na sobie, niż jakieś ma. Wynika to z "wychowania" go przez Ur, która twierdziła, że można zostać dobrym magiem lodu, tylko wtedy, gdy się opanuje własny chłód. Jednak pomimo swojej tendencji do rozbierania, Gray zachowuje się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, nawet wtedy gdy nagi prosi o pożyczenie pary majtek od napotkanej dziewczyny. Historia thumb|left|200px|Gray trenowany przez Ur Jako dziecko, Gray mieszkał na północy w kraju Ishvan. Jego rodzinne miasto zostało zniszczone przez Deliorę, demona stworzonego przez Zerefa, Czarnego Maga. W tym ataku zginęli jego rodzice, których on postanowił pomścić. Znalazła go Ur, mag lodu, razem ze swoim podopiecznym, Lyonem. Gray napędzany, wspomnianą już, zemstą postanowił nauczyć się Magii Lodu od Ur, by zniszczyć Deliorę. Jednakże podczas jednego z wyjazdów do lokalnego miasteczka, Gray usłyszał, że Deliora sieje spustoszenie w Brago. Pomimo zakazu Ur wyrusza samotnie do miasta. Zginął by, gdyby nie pojawienie się Ur z Lyonem. Po nieudanej próbie walki z potworem, Ur poświęca się, by uratować swoich podopiecznych i używając najpotężniejszego zaklęcia magii lodu, Lodowej Skorupy, zamyka Deliorę w wiecznym lodzie. Później, Gray trafia do Fairy Tail, gdzie dowiaduje się od mistrza Makarova, że gdy zdejmie się zaklęcie, uśmierci się również Ur. Pomimo wszystko stara się ułożyć sobie relacje z innymi członkami gildii i z czasem zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Lodowa Skorupa Lodowe Tworzenie (ang. Ice Make jap. アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): Jedna z form Magii Alchemicznej (tworzącej). Umożliwia ona tworzenie Gray'owi dowolnych przedmiotów z lodu. W jego przypadku nazywamy to "Statycznym Tworzeniem", co znaczy, że Gray może tworzyć tylko przedmioty, jak miecze, lance, klatki. Zaklęcia Gray'a: *'Zamrażanie': Najbardziej podstawowy atak Gray'a, zamraża dany obiekt. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca' (ランス Ransu): Gray tworzy kilka lanc z lodu i wysyła je w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza ' (シールド Shīrudo): Tworzy florystyczną tarczę. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Młot' (ハンマー Hanmā): Tworzy olbrzymi młot, który wysyła w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Podłoga' (フロア Furoa): Gray zamraża podłoże, by przeciwnik nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Strzały': podobne do lancy, ale Gray wystrzeliwuje bardzo dużo pojedynczych pocisków. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Wojenny Topór' (バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray tworzy do walki wręcz olbrzymi dwusieczny topór. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz': j.w. tylko, że tworzy miecz. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Gejzer': tworzy górę lodową, w której zamyka przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Działo': tworzy działo, z którego wystrzeliwuje kulę z lodu *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie' (プリズン Purizun): Gray tworzy klatkę, w której zamyka np. twory Lyona. *'Lodowe tworzenie: Rampa' (ランパード Ranpādo): Gray tworzy ścianę lodową by zatrzymać Racera, zużywa ona olbrzymie ilości jego magicznej mocy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Łuk': tworzy łuk i strzały do strzelania *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Schody': tworzy schody by dostać się do wyższych pomieszczeń *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Manekin': tworzy lodową kopię samego siebie, by zmylić przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie ': z ziemi wystrzeliwane są liczne ręce zaciśnięte w pięści *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Koło Zębate': tworzy koło zębate, które kieruje w stronę przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Rybacka Sieć': służy do łowienia potworów na obiad (tylko w anime) *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowa Ściana': bardzo podobne do Lodowego Gejzeru *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Hak': Gray tworzy Hai na łańcuchach, by się uwolnić *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci': tworzy kosę do walki wręcz Lodowa Skorupa: Unikatowe zaklęcie Magii Lodu i jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. Przemienia ono ciało Maga w nierozpuszczalny lód. Zniszczyć go może tylko użycie "Księżycowych Kropel" Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć (氷刃・七連舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): Najpotężniejszy atak Gray'a, zmienia on obie ręce w lodowe miecze po czym, po wielokroć atakuje przeciwnika. thumb|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało sie połączyć swoją magie podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołaly pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Główne Walki *VS Rayule = WYGRANA *z Natsu Dragneel i Erza Scarlet VS Demon z Kołysanki = WYGRANA *VS Lyon Bastia (1) = PRZEGRANA *VS Lyon Bastia (2) = WYGRANA *z Elfman VS Totomaru = WYGRANA *VS Juvia Loxar = WYGRANA *z Elfman and Erza Scarlet VS Jose Porla = PRZEGRANA *z Juvia Loxar VS Simon = NIE ZDEFINIOWANO *VS Fukurou = WYGRANA *VS Bickslow =''' PRZEGRANA''' *z Drużyną Światła i Drużyną Natsu VS Oracion Seis = PRZEGRANA *z Lyon Bastia VS Racer =''' WYGRANA''' *z Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia i Happy VS Zero =''' PRZEGRANA''' *VS Sugarboy =''' WYGRANA''' *z Lucy Heartfilia, Coco i Edolańska wersja Fairy Tail VS Królewska Armia Edolas = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Naszyjnik Gray'a wygląda jak kamień Rave z wcześniejszej pracy Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master'a. *Gray swoje uzależnienie od rozbierania "zawdzięcza" Ur, która stwierdziła, że nie można zostać magiem lodu, jeśli się nie panuje nad chłodem własnego ciała. *W pierwszych rozdziałach mangi Gray pali papierosy, zaś w Anime nie. *Uważa, że Lucy jest bardzo urocza i interesująca oraz bardziej naiwna niż wygląda. *Jest bardzo blisko z Erzą. Najprawdopodobniej są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, nie wliczając Natsu i Lucy.